


Closer

by CayleeJune



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Germany, Multi, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CayleeJune/pseuds/CayleeJune
Summary: Till visits a strip club and finds someone he didn't know he needed
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in front of the vanity mirror and applied my liquid lipstick in the color “Designer Blood”. With my lips now overlain in my signature shade I smacked my lips together to spread the color evenly. A red lip was always my finishing touch when getting ready for a night at work. What man could resist a porcelain skinned beauty with plump scarlet lips? I snickered at the thought. I stood up to adjust my black thigh highs and laced up my pumps and gave myself one last glance over in the mirror. I looked good, damn good. My tattoo of a hanging fruit bat was situated perfectly between the cups of my breasts and the lotion I applied earlier had my thigh tattoo of a tiger glistening. I loved my black and gray artwork against the milk white color of my skin. I silently vowed to myself to never get a color tattoo. Red pumps and a red lip were all the color I needed. I brushed a few last-minute strokes through my jet black, chest length hair and walked out of the dressing room and to the DJ booth. 

“Hey Stefan.” I greeted him and flashed a sly smile. I loved Stefan he was the clubs main DJ and he was all of the girl’s favorite. But I was his. He always “accidently” played an extra song for me, allowing me more time on stage. When others would complain he would simply say “She dances during peak, I got busy.”

“Your usual playlist?” he asked. 

“Yes please.” He nodded back at me as confirmation and when my opening song started, I walked out.

“You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you”

I closed my eyes and listed to the beat and flow of the music. I swayed my hips to the melody and kept my back to the pole with my hands behind me, one on the pole at all times. I dipped, and grinded my body against the cool metal. 

“I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed”

I smirked, my eyes still closed and let the lyrics bring back memories. Sweet, dirty memories. I remembered the touch of her lips against my neck, my breasts, my hips and trailed my free hand down to those same spots. Imagining her. The woman from last night. I licked my lips and remembered how she tasted. Sweet like cherries. 

“Help me  
Tear down my reason  
Help me  
It's your sex I can smell  
Help me  
You make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else  
I want to fuck you…”

The song came to a close and I opened my eyes immediately seeing what had to be at least 100 dollars on the stage beneath my feet. Pretty good for keeping my eyes closed and just imagining my latest conquest. I had a routine, and it payed off. Always. 

“You don't know that I know,  
You watch me every night  
And I just can't resist the urge  
To stand here in the light  
You're greedy eyes upon me  
And then I come undone  
And I could close the curtains  
But this too much fun”

The next song started, and I let the faster beat direct my movements. I walked to the front of the stage, as seductive as possible while looking in the crowd. I tried not to visibly frown when I noticed very few women. The scarce few all being with their male significant others. I tried to make direct eye contact with as many audience members as possible while sinking to my knees and reaching for the money on the floor. Tucking some of it in the straps of my thong while pulling it down some, giving them all a show. The audience ate this shit up. The money collected being quickly replaced by what appeared to be an older gentleman with a group of others. I crawled over to him and turned around giving him a full show of my ass. 

“I get off on you  
Getting off on me  
I give you what you want  
But nothing is for free  
It's a give and take  
Kinda life we make  
When your line is crossed”

I loved this song; it was perfect for a stripper. I arched my back, my chest direct with the floor and shook my hips from side to side before pushing down into a slow split. I looked back at the man while he tucked a nice stash of bills in the other side of my thong and winked. He was kind of attractive and a good tipper. Tonight’s lack of women might not be too bad after all. The chorus of the song picked up and I stood up and walked back to the pole. I hooked a leg around it and spun before climbing up some and using my thighs to steady my hold. I looked to the other side of the stage and stroked the pole as the song ended acting out the motion of finishing someone off, being sure to give all sides of the stage my attention. 

This is where most girl’s stage time would end, but as always, I heard my final song play. I’ll have to do something nice for Stefan one of these days. I looked over at him and met his gaze and gave him a quick but thankful look.

“I watched you change  
Into a fly  
I looked away  
You're on fire  
I watched a change in you  
It's like you never had wings  
And you feel so alive  
I have watched you change”

Finale time. I walked to the back of the stage and picked up the rag and oil slowly while presenting everyone with a full view of my ass. Can’t get in trouble if a song just happened to play while I was cleaning….every night. I turned around and headed back to the pole. I poured some of the baby oil and lavender oil mix on to the rag and purposely spilled some down the front of me. I feigned the look of surprise and pouted my lips. What does one do with a soaked top? Take it off of course. I set the bottle down on the floor with the rag on top and slowly shimmied each strap off my shoulder while looking into the crowd. I brought the hand down the middle of my chest and rubbed the oil across both breast while looking down at them intently, spending extra time around my pierced nipples. I traced the outline of their heart shape that were permanently inked on to me and threw my head back in a show of pleasure. 

“I took you home  
Set you on the glass  
I pulled off your wings  
Then I laughed”

I looked back up and smirked at the sight of the stage now blanketed in money. I picked up the rag and returned to ‘cleaning’ the pole. Climbing up the top and slowly spinning down keeping it between my breasts and rubbing the oil drenched rag down its silver length. I could see my reflection in it, and I admired my work. I reached the floor and spread my legs wide and patted the top of my silk covered pussy. A job well done. I glanced over to the intriguing man from earlier once again and saw him place a 50$ dollar bill on the edge of the stage while staring at me intently. He didn’t have to speak or move for me to know that was him requesting first dips at a dance, the side of my lips twitched in acknowledgment and I stood up and did a innocent curtsey as the song ended. The club filling with whistles and claps as I exited the stage.


	2. Two

I was back in the dressing room and had already cleaned up and began to separate and count the money I just earned on stage. Five hundred and sixty-seven dollars for 3 songs worth of my time. I was in love with being a stripper. My first night on stage was almost two years ago. I was nervous and scared I wouldn’t make anything. Boy was I wrong. This became a lifestyle to me. I was no longer Annika, the scared and broke 20-year-old that got kicked out of her strict, conservative, Russian parent’s home when they caught her kissing their next-door neighbor Isabelle. She was Divinity, a strong, independent, and sexy woman who made a damn killing. She owed nothing to know one, and she wouldn’t change it for the world. 

“Damn girl, I would kill to perform as good as you do on stage.” My favorite coworker Dimond said as she sat down next to me. She was beautiful and I tried sleeping with her countless times, but she was annoyingly straight. I eventually gave up and just welcomed her friendship. It was rare for exotic dancers to get along. There was too much pressure to be the best-looking girl in the club. Jealousy ran high. Dimond wasn’t like that though, she was confident and sure of herself. It was one of the main reasons why I found her so attractive. 

“Thanks love. It was a good night.” I spread the bills out and fanned myself dramatically before laughing and putting the money back in my bag and locking it in my favorite locker #666. 

I looked in the mirror and admired my newest ensemble. It was a black spandex tube dress that stopped right under the curve of my ass. It had the perfect cutouts positioned masterly at the curve of my hips and a keyhole in between my breasts showing an ample amount of cleavage. It was adorned with the smallest rhinestones so it would sparkle and catch customer’s eyes when the club’s strobe lights would hit it just right. I also switched my shoes to a smaller pair of pumps then the ones I wore on stage that were also embellished with rhinestones. I caught sight of my signature lipstick and touched up my lips before heading out to the club floor to find Mr. Big Tipper. 

I stepped through the double doors that lead to the rest of the club and spotted the man from the stage immediately in the same spot as he was when I left him. He was with 2 other men that looked to be close in age. I immediately noticed an empty chair between them and made my way over. He was looking in his phone and looked bored, almost upset. A pang of worry flashed through me and disappeared almost as quickly. He was my target for the night, I didn’t want him distracted but then I remembered his response to me on stage and the concern disappeared. 

I sat down on the chair and crossed my legs. His friend looked up at me and smiled. He was cute. He looked to be the youngest out of the group and had piercing blue eyes. 

“You’re an amazing dancer.” He complimented. The man I initially came for looked up at the sound of his companion’s voice and looked over at who his friend was talking to, I now had all 3 of them staring at me. 

“You flatter me.”   
“Ah, but Liebling you deserve all the praise.” He finally spoke up. I was a bit taken back by his thick German accent. Even though we were in Berlin, most people spoke such clear English I hardly detected their accents anymore. He must not be from this area. I swiveled my chair to face him and leaned in closer, so close that I could smell his cologne. It had a refreshing yet deep scent. Reminded me of the fall season, with spices like bergamot, cinnamon, and possibly vanilla? It sent my senses a blaze. I loved a man that smells good. I set my hand on his thigh and smirked. 

“I wanted you to enjoy it.” 

“I most certainly did.” His smirk matched mine. He gave me a look that proved to me I made the right choice. He wanted me, and he was willing to show it. Our chairs were so close at this point, it was nothing for me to slide off of the blue velvet and on to his lap. He didn’t have to ask for a dance, he made his intentions clear with one look. His hands found my hips easily and I straddled his thighs perched right above his groin. He was wearing a pair of fitted black pants and a black button-down shirt. I knew he would be able to feel everything. Perfect. 

I closed my eyes and let myself hear the music. It was towards the end of a faster paced song, but I focused on hearing the rhythm guitar. When I found my pace, I opened my eyes and met his. Keeping eye contact the whole time. I grinded against him being sure to apply just the right amount of pressure. I had one hand on his chest, providing myself leverage. I was surprised to feel that it felt rather muscular and solid. My other hand was placed on the side of his neck with the tips of my fingers at the bottom of his head, lightly using my long nails to scratch him gently. 

“Give me more sex, more tats, more blood, more pain  
More threats, more theft, torn jeans, cocaine  
More pretty strippers with the big red lips  
Making big tips, showing off their nice big tits”

He leaned up and brought his lips to my ear “This song was made for you.” I felt my skin grow goosebumps at the sensation of his warm breath grazing my ear and we were now chest to chest. I rocked back and forth never letting our closeness change. 

A new song started playing and I moved both hands to his chest and pushed him down to a laid-back position. I wanted him to see me fully. I turned around slowly, facing his friend who I just noticed was watching us the whole time. I gave him a quick wink and looked back over my shoulder at the man I was on top of. I began to grind against him knowing the friction and my bent over position was causing my dress to ride up. Giving him a full scope of my ass. All I had on underneath was a thin red G-string. I faced forward again and closed my eyes, straightened up and let my imagination do what it does best. I bounced up and down slowly and carefully, imagining what it would feel like to have him inside of me. His hands that were behind his head prior quickly found their way on my waist again and I smirked with my eyes still closed. He let me continue for a while before tightening his hold on my waist and keeping me planted against him. I took it as a signal to stop bouncing and applied pressure once again while rubbing myself against him. He significantly hardened since the start of my dance and I didn’t have to rely on my imagination so much anymore. It was painfully obvious what he was working with. 

“Could I have your attention, please?  
It's time to tap into your tragedy  
Think you could use a new abuser  
Close your eyes and listen carefully  
Imagine you're stood on a beach  
Water gently lapping at your feet  
But now you're sinking, what were you thinking?  
That's all the time we have this week”

The song was ending, and I felt the familiar tugging of my G-string being pulled back, cash being placed, and the string snapping back against my skin. I faced him again, adjusted my dress and remained sitting on his lap even as the song finished. 

“Thank you.” 

“No, thank you meine Süße. Can I buy you a drink?”

“Only if you tell me your name.” I watched him call over a waitress and order us both a jack and coke. He looked over at me, silently questioning if it was a good choice and I nodded. I admit, I was confused by his confidence. Most men his age came into the club as an escape from their nagging wives at home. They weren’t used to a young woman’s attention and it showed anytime you gave them a dance. He was different, he had sex appeal, and confidence but lacked the annoying arrogance of the frat boys that were weekly customers. Men like that were the main reason why I always went home with a woman. 

The waitress returned and set the drinks down on the table besides us. He handed me mine and I took a small sip. He watched me intently and smiled sweetly. 

“So, what’s your name?” I asked before drinking any more. 

“Till, and yours?” 

“Divinity.” I watched disappointment flash across his face as I said this. 

“What’s your real name kleiner Hase?” I smirked at the use of the pet name. Little bunny had a cute ring to it, and it’s one I didn’t hear multiple times a night.

‘What stripper do you know that uses her real name?” I laughed, leaning into him. 

“One that I would like to get to know outside of the strip club.” He responded. I raised my eyebrow at him. “Come see me at my show tomorrow night, we will also have a after party. I would like you there.”

“You know, I usually get paid to be at parties and you need to book a week in advance.” Did he think he could tip me well and I’d become his little private performer just like that?

“No, no. I’m inviting you as my guest.” I narrowed my eyebrows and noticed him look slightly hurt I assumed he wanted me to work. He motioned over to his friends. “This is Richard, and that’s Paul. We’re in a band, we have a show tomorrow. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“Yeah, let us give you a show! It’s the least we can do after that stellar performance you provided us tonight.” The one I spoke to earlier, now known as Richard persuaded. I looked over at the other ‘band member’ Paul and he nodded enthusiastically. 

“Where is this show?” I asked cautiously. 

“Olympiastadion.” Paul answered. My eyes widened.

“That’s a stadium, what kind of band are you in?” 

“A big one” Till laughed putting a hand on my lower back, bringing me back closer to him. I instantly relaxed against his body warmth. 

“I make no promises.” I saw Till’s eyes light up and he pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to me.

“Here put your number in.” I sighed and took it from him. He seemed genuine enough. I watched girls over and over again get swooned by male customers just to have it thrown in their face later and I was skeptical. I entered my phone number under ‘Divinity’ and handed it back. I was giving in to this request, but he was going to have to work harder to get my name. I handed his phone back and he pulled me down to him and whispered in my ear.

“You won’t regret it Kleiner Hase”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is filler but I wanted to update, Sorry if it isn't great. Please leave any feedback and thank you to all the readers thus far. <3

Today was my day off. Thursdays were my favorite day for this very reason. I would wake up, practice some self-care, run errands, be productive then relax at home. It was a routine, one that I coveted. The complete opposite lifestyle of what most would expect given my occupation. I just got home from the local grocery market and had put away all the items, mentally throwing together a meal I’d like to make for this week’s meal prep. I got all the staples and that included the ingredients for a lemon chicken with a basil parmesan pesto pasta. I was a glutton for punishment, and that meant eating half my weight in Italian food any chance I got. 

I plopped down on my soft white sofa and grabbed my phone fully intending on binging some YouTube videos when I noticed the text from an unknown number. 

“Hallo mein kleiner Hase.” I smirked recognizing the familiar words of endearment immediately, but that doesn’t mean I’d let him know that. 

“Wer ist das?” 

“I didn’t think you’d forget me so soon. It’s Till.”

“Ah hallo Till.” I typed back quickly. 

“Have you considered my invitation?” I fully remembered the conversation with him and his friends, but I didn’t give it any thought. In fact, I thought it was a very real possibility they were bluffing. Trying to impress a stripper by waving a high paid profession in front of her face. I rolled my eyes and set my phone back on the coffee table and traded it for the remote. 

After minutes of browsing for a good movie to watch, I caught the sight of my iPhone lighting up. Reluctantly I answered. 

“Hallo?”

“Ignoring me Liebste?” I laughed a little when I could practically hear the smug look on his face. 

“Nein, I just didn’t have an answer for you.”

“Did you have better plans?”

“I just don’t know if your plans for me will be better than this movie I wanted to watch.”

“Ah I guarantee I will give you a much better show.” 

“You sound so sure.”

“Trust me.”

I sighed. He was right, I had nothing better to do. What’s the worst that could happen? I hate his music and I have to pretend to like him when he comes in the strip club next? That would be no different from the same façade I put on every other night. 

“Fine.” 

“There we go, do you remember where it is?”

“Ja.”

“The show starts at 8pm. Go to the ticket box and tell them your name is Divinity and that Danny is expecting you. My security will come and escort you backstage.”

“If I’m kept waiting, I’ll turn around and leave, Till.”

“I would never.” 

“See you later then.”

“Auf Wiedersehen Hase.”

This man sure had a way with persuasion. I glanced at the clock that read 3pm and decided I’d begin to get ready at 6. That left me 3 hours to do whatever I want. Perfect time to try out my new Hitachi vibrator I ordered last week on my day off. Annika with too much time on her hands always found ways to entertain herself.

One orgasm and a quick nap later, I woke up to my alarm signaling for me to begin getting ready for the night’s activities. Thoughts of cancelling and staying in bed crossed my mind but the possibility of free drinks and a concert motivated me to get up and going. 

I crossed my room and towards my bathroom for a quick shower dropping the clothes I slept in as I went. I stepped in the warm water that quickly rinsed away my anxiety and soothed any tension. I lathered up in my favorite French lilac body wash and shaved my body quickly, thankfully I was recently waxed and didn’t have much grooming to do. I stepped out of the tub and watched the steam swirl above me, fogging up the mirror. I wiped the mirror with my hand and met eyes with my reflection. My black hair was wet and appeared longer, sticking to my skin and my skin was a flushed red color from the heat. I always preferred how I looked when fresh out of the shower. It was similar to how I looked after crying, or even how I would look after a rough round of sex. Nothing looked sexier. 

I applied a moisturizing body oil down the length of my body focusing most on my legs, thighs, but and breasts keeping them supple, shiny, and smooth. I wanted to keep my hair simple, and in attempt to keep the wet look I added gel to my hair raking it through and shaking the strands for an intentional tousled look. Satisfied with its style I headed to my closet to find the perfect outfit. To stick with the theme of effortless sexiness I selected a black moto jacket, a low-cut black V-neck tank top, a pair of ripped light wash jeans and a pair of black ankle high boots. Satisfied with my outfit I sat in front of my vanity to apply my signature makeup. A bold red lip, thick winged eyeliner, and a glowing highlighter. I rarely did more. 

Before I knew it, it was just past 7 o’clock and I headed out the door and in the direction of the stadium. It didn’t take long to realize that this was a big concert. The line to parking was lengthy and while waiting in it I couldn’t help but assume what the night would bring. I pulled up to the security hut in the parking lot and handed her my license as requested. I was soon let through and directed to an area to park. I sighed at the distance and began my walk to the ticket booth. Maybe this wasn’t the best night to wear boots. 

I studied the queues of people scanning tickets and noticed everyone fit a darker aesthetic. Many wearing band tees to bands I recognized, and I got excited wondering who could possibly be playing after Till’s band and if I would get to meet them. This changed however as the closer I got to the ticket booth I grew nervous wondering if Till really did leave a message with the clerk. I didn’t want to look stupid while requesting access to backstage like a crazy fan girl. 

“Young lady, can I help you?” The clerk stared at me as I approached. 

“Yes, my name is Divinity and I was told to let you know that Danny would be expecting me.”

“Ah yes, right this way mam.” I watched the man walk to the side of the stand and open a side door ushering me inside, I was sat down and handed a lanyard with a “all access” laminate on it and told to wait as Danny would be coming shortly. I was fidgeting while waiting when my phone vibrated against my chest. I pulled out my phone and read the name that flashed against the screen and smiled. Just on time. 

“Hallo, I heard you made it.” 

“I did, quite a production going on tonight.”

“Yes, well Danny should be arriving right about now and taking you to me. See you soon.” Till quickly said before disconnecting. Just as I was about to complain out loud the same door, I came in swung open revealing a towering man with a security shirt on reading the name “Danny” over the left pocket. He looked down at me and smiled. 

“Right this way miss.”

I silently got up and followed him to a golf cart where he drove me up to the side of the stadium. I was thankful as I didn’t know how much more walking, I could do in these boots. My heels were already aching from standing in the queues and walking from the parking lot. We soon reached the side door of the stadium where Danny directed me through a hallway and to a room labeled “Rammstein”.

“Till is inside miss.” He informed me and walked away saying something into his radio as he went. I turned back to the door after he turned the corner and was about to knock when it opened reveling Till before me.

“I’ve been waiting for you süßer Hase.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You look beautiful” Till hugged me “you smell great too” He complimented. 

“Thank you.” He smiled then put an arm across my shoulders and directed me to a black leather couch seated in the center of the green room. “Would you like anything to drink?” I sat down and smiled at him and nodded. He walked towards the table in the back of the room lined with multiple bottles of different beverages and liquor. He picked up the bottle of whiskey and poured it in a glass clearly remembering what I drank at the club and then begin to make himself a drink with what appeared to be tequila. 

Just as I began to study Till’s outfit which consisted of textured leather pants and a matching vest, I felt the couch sink next to me. I looked over to Richard, the other man from last night sitting down. “I’m glad you could make it tonight.”

“You two made an appealing offer. I couldn’t resist.” I answered. His eyebrow lifted in amusement at my response. 

“I hope that’s not the only thing you can’t resist tonight.” Before I could respond and ask him what he meant, Till returned and handed me my drink and sat on the opposite side of me. At that same moment Richard got up and joined who I assumed were the other band members on the other side of the room. 

“Where is the other guy from the club?” Till looked at me confused for a moment before realization struck.

“Paul? He’s here, he tends to need his space before a show. How is your drink?” I looked down at the cup and tasted its contents. It was perfectly mixed. Strong but not so strong it wasn’t enjoyable. 

“Perfect.” 

“Genau wie du.” 

“Such a lady’s man aren’t you.”

“Some would say so.” I laughed enjoying the flirtatious banter between us feeling more and more comfortable as the time passed. Possibly due to the conversation, but more likely due to the drink. “Have you been to a concert before?” He continued. 

“Yeah, but not one quite as big. Mainly small venues downtown with local artists.” 

“You’ll enjoy this, it’s completely different.” 

“So, you never told me… What do you do in this band?”

“I sing.” My mouth dropped open and he laughed. “What? Do I not look like I can sing?”

“Um, well no. I thought you like drummed or something.”

“Why?”

“Well your pretty built, don’t drummers usually have big arms?” I watched his lips turn into a side smirk as he realized I just called him built and my face burned from noticing this. I wasn’t used to complimenting men without an ulterior motive and being caught doing so was absolutely terrifying. 

“That’s our drummer Schneider” He pointed to a skinny tall man with short dark hair and a mustache standing with Richard and another man. 

“I stand corrected.” 

“So kleiner Hase, where are you from? Your German is good, but your accent is not” he questioned changing the subject. 

I lifted an eyebrow at the backhanded compliment and sighed. “Russia. I moved here when I was 13. Plenty of time to learn the language. Not enough to lose the accent apparently.” 

“I meant no harm, I liked it immediately. Just couldn’t figure out why German sounded so much better leaving your mouth.” He apologized while looking down at my lips, I couldn’t help but lick my lips knowing this and his eyes glanced up at mine and I watched them darken. My whole body was hot, and I couldn’t decipher if it was from the liquor I’ve ingested or his stare. I shifted in my seat and crossed my legs and his hand immediately went to my thigh and he moved closer to me. Just as the closeness became almost too much to bear the door opened and Paul entered. He spotted me and came over leaning down and giving me a quick side hug and greeting me. 

“Oh hallo! I’m glad to see you came.” 

“Your singer can be quite persuasive.”

“Ahh yes, nonetheless I hope you enjoy our show tonight. Drink lots of water.” At this word of advice, he joined the rest of the members and their conversation while I looked over at Till quizzically. 

“Danny will make sure you have plenty of water at side stage.” He answered like that helped my confusion any. “Would you mind helping me with my makeup? Normally I’d do it myself, but I much rather stare at you then a mirror and I’m sure you’d do a better job.” He continued.

“Make up?”

“Yes.” He walked over to the bathroom and left the door open for me to follow. 

“What do you want me to do?” I asked looking down at the pot of white crème makeup he handed me when I entered the small bathroom. 

“I need this all over my face, neck and hair.” 

“Why?” Instead of answering me, he picked me up. I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck out of pure instinct. As fast I was picked up, I was sat back down on the counter. At this height I was at a perfect face to face level with him. 

“Is this easier?” 

“I suppose so…” I blinked and dipped my fingers in the product scooping up some of the white crème and using my fingertips to spread the makeup in his hair. I used both hands to spread the product evenly and pushed his hair out of his face and slicked it back making his hair appear a white gray color. His eyes never left my face as I did so.

“Is this okay?” I was concerned I was doing this all wrong. His eyes left only for a moment to look in the mirror behind me and he nodded. 

“It looks great.” I shrugged at his response and picked up more product and pulled my hand down the side of his face, coating it in the same makeup as his hair. I felt the rough texture of his cheeks, and then his beard stubble as I rubbed it in. He moved closer to me so I could reach both side of his face better and naturally his body fit in the space between my legs. I could now feel the heat of his breath and I gulped at how close we were again for the second time this night. I finished his neck quickly and settled my hands on his chest. 

“There, all done. You look crazy.” 

“That’s the point, puppe” He winked, handing me a towel to wipe my hands, never leaving his position. 

As if on cue, Danny the security guard walked in informing the band that they must get ready to go on stage and perform. Till backed up and walked out to the main room with me following him and he joined the rest of the men in the center. The vibe of the room changed, and everyone instantly went into work mode. Till spoke with Danny about something intensely and I watched as Richard put on a cape like jacket and a man I haven’t yet seen walked in and handed both Paul and Richard a guitar. Another man dressed completely different from the rest, dressed in a head to toe glitter body suit joined them and then the drummer Till pointed out to me picked up a pair of drumsticks and the group of 6 men got ready to take stage. 

I stood back not wanting to interfere and I watched as Till scanned the room and found me back near the couch. He tilted his head towards the group and singled me to join him. I walked up and he placed his hand on my lower back. 

“You ready?” he asked. I nodded and we walked out of the room following the rest of the band and a handful of crew down a dark hallway leading up to the stage. I stood at the side with him as each member of the band walked on one by one, the crowd’s screaming getting louder and louder as each one appeared. I soon realized that the main band performing tonight was them. Till and the rest of Rammstein was the reason why hundreds and hundreds of people filled the stadium I too was in. My eyes widened as the sounds of heavy guitar and drums began to play. 

“Looks like you better go on, singer.” I motioned. 

“They always save the best for last.” I laughed at his unbelievable ability to be so confident. He didn’t look the slightest bit nervous to be getting on stage in front of a thousand people, and I thought what I did in front of people every night was brave. This put me to shame. “Stay here, you should be able to see everything from here. There is water over there. If it gets too hot for you, have Danny bring you back to the room.” I watched him gesture to a pack of water bottles on top of a speaker and thanked him. He kissed my cheek and walked on stage. The sound of the cheers was amazing when they saw him stand center. I could feel the vibration beneath my feet.

I watched in awe as I saw Till take a gulp of water and spit it out in the direction of the crowd. Moments later the music stopped, and the band stood still. I wondered if something broke at first until pipes in front of the stage erupted fire and the beat began once again. I jumped back startled and immediately understood all the “drink water” warnings. These fuckers had pyro. 

The first song officially began and Till began to sing. 

“Der Wahnsinn  
Ist nur eine schmale Brücke  
Die Ufer sind Vernunft und Trieb  
Ich steig Dir nach  
Das Sonnenlicht den Geist verwirrt  
Ein blindes Kind das vorwärts kriecht  
Weil es seine Mutter riecht  
Die Spur ist frisch und auf die Brücke  
Tropft dein Schweiß dein warmes Blut  
Ich sehe dich nicht  
Ich rieche dich nur ich spüre dich  
Ein Raubtier das vor Hunger schreit  
Witter ich dich meilenweit”

I’d like to say I watched every one of their performances, but my eyes never left Till. He had incredible stage presence and an even better voice. His deep voice had so much emotion and power, I was transfixed. I watched as his hair fell in front of his face and he swept it back. The makeup I put in it and on his face already beginning to run with his sweat. Not only did I feel the heat from the fire, I also felt the heat from my now very strong desire for the man in front of me. As if sensing this, Till turned towards me and made direct eye contact with me all while still singing. 

“Du riechst so gut  
Du riechst so gut”


	5. Chapter 5

That was fucking amazing!” Till had just walked off the stage and towards me. “I never seen anything like it, you guys perform so well!”

“Thank you, little lady.” Paul smiled while collecting a rag from the speaker to wipe the sweat off his face. The other guys all gave me a nod or smile to show their appreciation as well.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Till panted, clearly tired from the show. “I told you that you wouldn’t be disappointed.” I handed him one of the waters from the pack near me and he downed a bottle in two quick gulps.

“You ready to party?”

“Hell yeah!”

“I’m going to get cleaned up, wait in the green room for me.”

“Ok.” I was excited. I was totally amped up still from the energy of the show. I made my way back to the room, now knowing my way around the arena a bit better considering I had to go back once during the show to pee. I was also eager to go the after party with Till. I was partial to a good party and I had high expectations of the kind of party the boys of Rammstein would put together.

“Hallo, you doing okay?” Richard asked appearing from the back, freshly showered and sitting next to me. He smelled like peppermint and aftershave.

“I am, just waiting for Till.”

“Hmm, he should be out soon. Coming to the after party?”

“I am.”

“Care to start early?” He asked pulling out a little baggy of my favorite white powder and pulling the coffee table closer to us so it can be easily reached from the couch. I didn’t answer right away, contemplating if I even wanted to do coke right now. I didn’t feel like I needed it in the moment but as soon as I saw him cut a perfect line and heard the clicking of the razor blade against the glass, I had my mind made up.

“Of course.” I smirked. Richard’s lips mimicked mine and he gave me a wicked grin pulling out a rolled 20 dollar bill out of his wallet and handing it to me.

“Ladies first.” I bent over the table, lining up the rolled bill to my nose and the coke and snorted it in one quick inhale. I immediately felt the sensation of my heart speed up and the feeling of euphoria I loved so much. Damn he had some good blow. I handed Richard the used bill back and watched him cut his own line, a triumphant smile never leaving his face. Just as he snorted his line, I felt the release of heat coming from the bathroom behind me and turned to see Till standing behind the couch analyzing the scene before him. I met eyes with him and grinned. He quirked his eyebrow and gave Richard a look I haven’t seen him make yet in my short time of knowing him. Disappointment? Anger? I couldn’t tell.

“I see you washed away my masterpiece.” I joked in attempt to refocus his attention on me.

He looked down at me and gave me a look I have come to enjoy since the night’s beginning before saying “Why would I need it when I have you before me?”

“Good save.” He winked in response and grabbed my hand, helping me get off the coach. He didn’t have to ask, but I knew I was supposed to follow him. He led me over to the drinks and asked if I would like the same as before. He artfully made me yet another perfect mixture and I sipped at it eagerly. I was still reeling from the cocaine high and was feeling confident.

“So, do we go fuck now before the party or are we waiting until guests arrive so we can slip away unnoticed?” I blurted out. Till nearly choked on his drink and he whipped around to face me.

“I didn’t invite you out to fuck.”

“Oh? Then why did you?”

“We can get to the fucking later if you wish, but I want to get to know you, kleiner Hase.” I rolled my eyes at him. I don’t understand why he felt the need to play games. I had a great time tonight, I felt good, and I made up my mind. I’d sleep with him. He was attractive, knew how to entertain me, and quite frankly I found him interesting. I’m a stripper for god’s sake. I don’t need to be wined and dined. He clearly found my over thinking amusing because he chuckled.

“What?” I glared.

“You look shocked that I don’t only want to sleep with you.”

“I thought that was the whole point of this” I stated motioning around.

“No, I told you, I want to get to know you.”

“What is there to know?”

“Well we can start with your name.” He answered simply.

“What is your obsession with knowing my name?”

“I just want to know.”  
“Good luck.” I folded my arms against my chest and challenged him. I don’t care if he is a Rockstar and this is some weird ass game he plays. I watched his eyes darken and he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bathroom I was doing his hair and makeup in just hours earlier. The moment I stepped over the threshold he pushed the door shut behind me and pinned my body against the door with his. I gasped in surprise at the sudden movement. He rested his giant hands against either side of my face and stared into my eyes.

“So, you just want to fuck and that’s it, huh?”

“That was the plan” I wanted to break eye contact so badly but my heart was pumping, and I refused to stand down. I watched as the corner of his mouth twitched for a split second and his left hand left my cheek and found its way to my neck. He applied the slightest amount of pressure and I gulped. His eyes left mine and looked down at his hand clearly feeling the movement underneath his palm. I bit my lip in anticipation of his next move. He leaned into me more, bringing his mouth to my ear and whispered, “Tell me how badly you want me.” The warmth of his breath caused goosebumps to envelope my skin. I was used to being in control when it came to situations like this and his show of dominance made my skin feel like fire. Before I could answer him, his lips met the side of my neck opposite of his hand and he began to kiss me. I moaned in response and I felt him smirk against my neck and his hand tighten clearly satisfied with my body’s response.

“du schmeckst so gut” he whispered, trailing his lips up to my own. He pressed them against mine and I immediately welcomed them and hungrily kissed him back. My body was betraying my emotions. I felt like I had little control over my actions, and I knew that is exactly what he wanted. I attempted to deepen the kiss and Till bit my lip while moving less than an inch away from me. I whimpered at the slight pain but was overwhelmed by the pleasure it caused. He let my lip go and I licked my lips tasting the slightest bit of blood. I stared up at him as he looked down at me admiring what little work he had to do to turn me into the puddle I quickly became. His hand left my throat and he stepped back separating us and sat on the toilet. I missed the feel of his body against mine and quickly stood in front of him. He reached out, putting two hands on my waist and guided me to my knees. I swiftly unzipped his pants and pulled him out bringing my mouth down on him. I looked up at him as I flattened my tongue against and up his length and to the tip. His hands found my hair and he pulled a fistful tight and pushed me back down on to him almost causing me to choke, my eyes watered but I never broke eye contact. I worked my head up and down, keeping a tight suction around him. I felt him tense up and watched as he threw his head back. “Fuck” he moaned. It was now my turn to smirk against him and he looked down at me with pleading eyes. I adjusted my balance so I can use my hand to wrap around the length of him I couldn’t fit in my mouth and worked it simultaneously with my mouth. His dick pulsated and my mouth was soon filled with cum. I pulled back and wiped my mouth satisfied with my work. Just as I thought I had won, his hands found their way under my arms and pulled me up and bent me over the sink counter. I looked back at him as he tugged my pants down and palmed me over my underwear.

“Dein so nasser kleiner Hase” I pushed back against his hand in response wanting him to feel how wet I truly was. He leaned his body against mine, pushing me against the counter further and slipped his hand between my legs. I couldn’t separate them much as my jeans were still around my knees and moaned as he rubbed against my slit.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked while biting the back of my neck, his hand never leaving my slit and his other finding its way underneath my top and against my breast. My breath hitched and he rubbed my nipple harder once seeing the affect he had on me.

“Answer me Liebling”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Fuck me.” As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt a finger enter me and I gasped at the new feeling.

“Does it feel good?”

“Mhmm” I moaned.

“Do you want more?”

“Mhmm”

“Say it, Hase.”

“I want more.” I pleaded. He didn’t need to hear more, because he slipped two more fingers in me. “Fuck Till.”

“What was that?” He asked calmly, continuing to move his fingers in and out of me at a skilled pace. I met his gaze in the mirror’s reflection and did my best to beg him with my expression.

“Fuck me Till.” I gave in.

I watched him shake his head and abruptly pull out of me. I shuddered at the sudden absence of his fingers inside me and watched as he pulled his pants back up. I turned around and stared at him shocked.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Getting dressed.” He answered like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“What happened to fucking me?”

“You don’t deserve it.”

“The fuck do you mean?”

“Tell me your name.” he stated simply. I couldn’t believe my fucking ears. I scoffed in disbelief. His facial expression never changed, and he walked in front of me. I glared at him. He pressed his body against mine once more and ran his thumb against my lips. My anger leaving almost as quickly. They parted slightly in response and he used this as an invitation to stick his finger in my mouth. I tasted myself on him and sucked it off.

“Tell me your name, right now, and I’ll fuck you harder than you’ve ever been.”

I met his eyes and could tell he was telling the truth.

I signed and rolled my eyes. “It’s Annika.”

I don’t think I saw him smile so big the whole night. I almost laughed but before I got the chance I was pushed back against the sink, with my panties pulled down to my knees and him pushing into me. My muscles immediately tightened around him and I gasped at the sudden sensation.

“Fuck, du fühlst dich gut, Annika”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave comments / kudos


	6. Six

We walked into the club as a rather large group, Till had his hand on my lower back and directed me from behind. The group found seats at a large round table with a booth. I scooted in first stopping in the middle. Till took my left side, and Richard on my right with the rest of the band and some crew members filling in on either side. I felt quite out of place not knowing anyone. 

“Don’t worry Liebe, everybody ends up doing their own thing after a few rounds” Till whispered in my ear sensing my discomfort. I smiled up at him. I was quite buzzed already from the drinks I had at the venue, but I needed more. My mind was reeling with what happened just moments ago. I was known for hookups, but this was already becoming too different from my norm. I thought back to the night before, when I met Till at the strip club. I was in my element; I owned the situation and I was in control. Although I was enjoying myself, and the sex had been amazing I didn’t like the sudden switch. 

A cocktail waitress soon walked up to our table and began taking drink orders. I watched as she went one by one, writing down everyone’s choice of poison. It was obvious she recognized the band as she was visibly nervous, but she held her composure. When she got to Till, she looked over at me between him and Richard. I could sense the wheels turning, her wondering which one I was there with. I gave her a small smirk, and she returned it politely. 

“What can I get you tonight?” 

“Something strong, you can surprise me”. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to bring you something you don’t like.” She answered unsure. 

“Nonsense, I doubt you can do anything I wouldn’t like.” I watched her eyes widen and felt the sudden stares from everyone else at the table. She nodded in confirmation and took the rest of the table’s orders. She was wearing a tight black dress that fit her perfectly and showed off her slim body. She had a small chest, but a nice ass and I watched as she walked away towards the bar. If I was to survive tonight, I had to start acting like myself and that meant hitting on the first pretty girl I came in contact with. 

“Well that was quite the shock kleiner Hase” Till laughed. 

“Who knew you liked girls?” Richard added.

I shrugged. “I spend most of my nights entertaining men I have no interest in. So, when the opportunity arises, I always choose to be around women.”

“You sound like you belong in the band” Schneider joked. 

The waitress soon arrived and handed us our drinks, when she got to me, she blushed. 

“I hope you like it, it’s a Bay Breeze. Lots of vodka, with a splash of cranberry and pineapple juice.” I took a sip and nodded enthusiastically. “It’s delicious, thank you.” She smiled and walked away. 

“Wow, I’m impressed Liebling. I think she likes your more than us”

“You can probably learn a thing or two from me.” I nudged him in the side and leaned in closer to him.

As the night passed, we drank more and more, and I loosened up. Most of the group have went to the dance floor or bar. I could see Richard talking up a girl near the bar, the women had her hand on his shoulder and threw her head back in laughter. Whatever he was saying was clearly working. 

“Do you want to dance?” I turned towards Till and grabbed his hand. I scooted out and stood, feeling the weight of the liquor instantly. I wobbled a bit and Till was right besides me with a sturdy arm wrapped around my waist. I adjusted my clothes and headed to the center of the room. I felt the beat of the music and swayed my hips along with it. I felt his strong hands grip the sides of my hips and line me up with his own. 

“Fruit on the vine  
You get yours, and I get mine  
Meat on your bones  
They won't know, they won't know

I love your face  
Just get away  
I'm on my knees  
Fuck you  
Fuck me  
Me

I'm on my way  
To feel you dislocate  
Safe in your space  
I'm open wide open”

By the end of the song, I was fully up against him with a hand reaching behind me to keep him close and he had his head buried in my neck, whispering in my ear and kissing my neck ever so slightly. I felt him bite down and I let out a gasp. 

“Haven’t you gotten your way enough tonight?” I asked.  
“Never, I could never get enough of this.” His hands traveled down my hips and he left them on my ass. 

Between the liquor, the music, and how close we were together I couldn’t help but turn around towards him and kiss his lips. I felt him smirk into it then he pulled away. 

“Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes, Anikka.” 

“Ja Sir” His eyebrow quipped at my sudden german and he walked away towards the bathroom stalls. 

Here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I hope you are all doing well. Honestly, this coronavirus thing has me struggling. I'm overworked and overwhelmed but I really wanted to get an update out. It isn't the best but I didn't want to keep putting it off. Hope you enjoy it none the less and stay safe everyone!


	8. Seven

“Another great night.” Diamond said, grabbing her moneybag from her locker. It was purple and made from a leftover crown royal bag. Her liquor of choice when going out or getting customers to buy her shots.

“Thank god, rent is around the corner.” 

“Girl when did you ever have to worry about rent?” I smiled at her response. I made good money at the club and I was thankful. No matter how much money I made I always was paranoid about bills. Often paying months in advance whenever possible. My only want in life was to be comfortable. I never wanted to worry about money. 

Diamond sat next to me and began wiping off her makeup. Our shifts were over, and I was waiting for her to finish her last dance in the dressing room. We both had the next day off and we usually spent it together. 

Diamond finished getting ready, and I grabbed my belongings so we could leave. We walked out of the club together, it was nearly 4am and I was exhausted. “What do you want to do today?” 

“How about brunch?” We got in my car and she looked over at me hopeful. 

“Ugh. Fine.” 

We got back to my apartment and we took turns showering. I was in bed re-watching episodes of New Girl when she stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair was wet, and she was wearing a baby blue pajama set. The shorts fit her perfectly, but the tank top appeared too small as it just barely covered her breasts. 

“You sure you don’t want to hookup?” I joked already knowing her answer. She gave me a knowing look and crawled under the covers next to me. 

“What time do you want to go to brunch?” 

I glanced over at digital clock on my nightstand and sighed. It was already almost 6am. “How about 11?” 

“Sounds good.” Diamond nodded and turned towards the TV. I set the alarm on my phone and closed my eyes. Quickly drifting off to sleep. 

I was on my 5th mimosa and eating the last bites of my eggs benedict and I quickly forgot how tired I was. “We should do this more often.” I stated while chewing a mouth full of food. 

“I know right, it’s been a while. You like to stay home too much.” 

“I know.” I loved being home. I always had fun going out but in my spare time I liked doing nothing else besides watching movies, cooking, and relaxing. 

“Let’s go out tonight.” Diamond suggested. I thought about it quickly, hesitant to agree but I decided that I needed to. 

“I’m down. Where to?”

“What about the club you told me you went to with Mr. Big Tipper. You said you liked it.” 

“Okay, it was fun.”

“You never went into much detail about that night. Have you heard from him?” She asked. I shook my head no in response and poured another drink. “Did you want to hear from him again?” 

“I don’t know Di. I had a good time, the sex was good, but it was weird.”

“How?”

“I was like a different person. I wasn’t in control. You know how I like to be in control.”

“Yeah but wouldn’t it be good for you? I think you just aren’t used to wanting to give your control to someone else. You must really like him.”

I grimaced at the thought. “I barley know him.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. You two had a connection.” 

“Sure, if you call two rounds of hot bathroom sex a connection.” I rolled my eyes. “He’s a Rockstar. We met in a strip club, I drank and did drugs. Great sex was expected.” I continued. 

“Didn’t you say you told him your real name?”

“Mhmm.” I grunted in response. 

“Annika, it took you 6 months to tell me your name and I’m still sworn to secrecy.”

“I’ll never see him again.” I shrugged. 

I was wearing a short, body fitting, black pleather dress and matching ankle boots. My hair was straightened, and Diamond did my makeup before we left. She gave me a black smoky eye with a thick gold winged eyeliner to match my jewelry and I was wearing my signature red lip. She even applied false eyelashes and I looked great. Diamond looked just as good. She had her hair slicked back in a high ponytail and it still managed to reach her lower back. She was wearing a short and tight lavender dress that had mesh cutouts and it hugged her body perfectly. 

“Let’s go sit over here.” She yelled over the music dragging me to a small table against the wall, and close to both the bar and the dance floor. Not even a minute after claiming the high-top I heard a voice.

“Hey again.” I looked up and smiled. Meeting the blue eyes of the blonde waitress from the other night with Till. 

“This is a nice surprise.” I greeted. The waitress blushed and pulled out her notepad and looked over to Diamond quickly. 

“Can I get you girls anything to drink?”

“I’ll have what you made me last time.” I smirked. 

“A whiskey sour with Crown please” Diamond ordered. The waitress scribbled her order down and walked away. I made a mental note to ask her name when she returned. “So, who is that?” 

“She was our waitress at the afterparty. I may have flirted with her a bit.” I answered. 

“Of course you did” Diamond laughed. “I thought she was one of the girls you brought home from the club.” 

“She’s about to be one I bring home from this club though.” I winked. Diamond shook her head at my antics and pulled out her phone so we could take some selfies. I leaned into her and licked her cheek for her Instagram post. 

“Send me that.” 

Tonight is going to be fun.


	9. Nine

The first song finished, and I let out the breath I didn’t realize I was holding. It wasn’t Till’s appearance tonight that surprised me, but my reaction to it. As soon as I laid eyes on him, memories from the other night came flooding back and I almost forgot what I was on stage to do. My stomach tightened, and my mouth became dry. I quickly came to my senses and knew I had to finish my performance. 

Change by the Deftones began playing and I dropped to my knees, slowly sliding the straps of my bra down my shoulders, slipping my arms out of them. I looked at the opposite side of the stage from where Till was sitting and found a pretty brunette sitting next to her date. I crawled over to her and sat on the edge of the cold hard stage and motioned her over to me. She glanced over to her boyfriend for approval. He eagerly nodded and handed her some cash, then she shyly came over to me. 

“What’s your name?” I asked her.

“Julia.”

“I’m gonna dance for you, and when I lean back on you.. You will take my bra off. Is that okay Julia?” I whispered in her ear, as I moved her hair out of the way. I pulled back to look at her and she nodded. I smiled and turned around, I arched my back and gave her a full view of my ass. I felt her tuck some bills into the strap of my thong. I lowered into a split and made eye contact with Till on the other side of the room. He was leaning forward in the chair, watching me intensely. I leaned back against Julia and directed her hand to my bra strap. It took her only a moment before she undid the clasp and my bra fell to the floor and my breasts were freed and now visible to everyone in the room. 

“I watched a change in you  
It's like you never had wings  
Now you feel so alive  
I have watched you change  
And you feel alive”. 

I stood up and walked to the pole, swaying my hips to the music. I held on with one hand and used it to support my weight as I swung around it gaining enough momentum to jump on it. I climbed to the top and wrapped my thighs around it, keeping me in place while I leaned back, hanging upside down. I rubbed my breasts and brought my hand down my stomach and inside the hem of my underwear, while slowly sliding down the length of the silver pole. When I reached the bottom, I released my legs from around the pole and flipped over to where I was straddling the stage facing the crowd again. The sound of my ass meeting the stage again making a pleasing clap sound. They loved it and I heard a few cheers as money was tossed on the stage.  
The song finished, and before Stefan could begin my extra song like he would any other night I shot him a look at the DJ’s booth and mouthed “I’m done” to him. He thankfully read my lips without error and his voice soon filled the speakers. 

“Alright everybody, give a hand to Divinity!” I heard a few wolf whistles and claps as I gathered the money on stage and walked off. 

I moved through the dressing room, passing by the other girls, including Diamond and out the back door. I needed a smoke break before I headed out on the floor. It didn’t take longer then 2 minutes before I heard the heavy door shut behind me and Diamond appear. 

“What’s wrong baby love?” 

I took a drag of my cigarette and blew out the smoke without answering. 

“You didn’t do your extra song like normal…” She continued. 

“It’s been a long night; I’ve already dealt with Stanley. I’m just over it.”

“Are you sure it’s not because Mr. Big Tipper is out there?”

“Ahh so you noticed that huh?” 

“Yeah, and I don’t get it. You don’t get worked up over people, what’s going on?”

“Nothing Di, I just want to stay in control tonight. That night threw me off my game.” 

“Act like you would with anyone else and get that good Dick girl. I know you want too.” 

I laughed at her and took another long puff of the cigarette before dropping it to the ground and grinding it into the black pavement with my black pumps and walked back in. 

When I got on the floor, I immediately looked in the direction I last left the tall singer and didn’t see him there. I wondered for a minute if he could have been in the VIP room with another dancer but didn’t notice any of the girls missing. I headed to the bar deciding a shot would be the perfect way to warm back up as I felt a chill still linger from the cold outside. 

I ordered a Jack Daniels Honey shot from the bartender and sat on the stool to decide what customer I’d approach first. I noticed a couple men, likely in their mid 20s sitting at one of the club’s round tables with a bunch of open beers and a loud conversation going. I was able to pick up on that they were celebrating a bachelor party when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Till standing there, looking down at me. 

“Hallo kleiner Hase” 

“Hello Sir” Till smiled at the name and took a seat beside me asking the server to refill my drink and ordering one of his own.

“I was wondering if you would ever come back out.” 

“Of course, I am working after all.”

“So, I see you’ve been spending time with the waitress.” 

“Yeah, she’s fun.” His eyebrow raised at my nonchalant response, and I looked at him innocently. 

“I wonder if she is even half as fun as you are, Liebling” his hand fell on my thigh and I looked down at it and then back up at him. His eyes shined bright and never left my face. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” I teased. 

“Du auch nicht, kleiner Hase.” He leaned into me, speaking in my ear. I felt every warm breath against my neck, and I couldn’t help but be affected by his deep voice when he spoke his native tongue. I adjusted my skirt to disguise me shuffling around in my seat. “What time do you get off?” he continued. 

“3:30am” 

“Will you leave with me?” I paused for a moment considering his offer, but it didn’t take long for me to decide.

“Ja.”


	10. Chapter 10

Till held the door open for me like a gentleman and lead me inside his condo right outside the city. I passed through the front door and over the threshold and stood there. It was just past 4am, the inside of his house was dark. He walked ahead of me, flipping the light switch on the wall. The room instantly illuminated, showcasing how clean and tidy he kept his space. The walls were a stormy gray color, and he had matching black furniture with white marble floors. It was beautiful and unexpectedly modern. He sat down on the leather sectional and patted the space next to him. I sat down and crossed my legs. He chuckled. 

“Please, be comfortable Engelchen.” 

“So, this is your place?” 

Till nodded. “Ja, I live here about half the year. Mainly when we are recording. Our studio is in Berlin, I don’t like to commute too much.” 

“Where are you the other half?” I was curious. I knew so little about this man. 

“Leipzig. It’s where I’m from. If I’m not here or there, I’m on tour.” 

“Sounds tiring.” Till seemed to contemplate my comment for a bit before shaking his head no. 

“Would you like a drink?” He asked as he stood up, already walking to the kitchen located behind his front room. 

“Sure.” 

“Is wine okay?” 

“Perfect.” I heard the clinking of glasses behind me and the sound of him removing the cork from the bottle. I took the moment to study what laid on the coffee table in front of me. There was a book titled “Messer” with a picture of Till as the cover, an ashtray, and a framed picture of him with who appears to be a teenaged girl. I picked it up and looked at it closer, noticing the similarities between the two. I felt the couch sink down next to me, and Till set a glass of red wine in front of me. He looked at me expectedly. 

“You’re not married right?” He seemed unphased by the question, and my heartrate sped up dramatically. I might sleep around, but I refused to knowingly be a home wrecker. As foolish as I found the idea, I respected people’s choice of marriage. Even if one of them didn’t. 

“Nein, I would have told you if I was Annika.” I flinched slightly at the sound of him saying my name but soon relaxed. I trusted he was telling the truth. I looked at the picture once more before setting it down in its place. “That’s my daughter Nele, from a previous marriage.” He continued. 

“She’s beautiful.” 

“She is.” 

I picked up the wine and took a sip. Savoring the bitterness and licked my lips clean of any drops that may have remained. He had good taste. It was delicious. 

“Are you tired? From working?” He suddenly asked. 

“No, I’m use to late nights.” 

“I don’t sleep much at night either.” 

“Is that why you came to the club tonight?” 

“I came to see you, liebe.” I smiled at him. I wasn’t sure if I’d ever see him again after that night at his concert. Frankly, I wasn’t sure I wanted to. When I got home that night there was no more sex afterglow, just the thought that I let a stranger know things I didn’t tell anybody. Divinity was more than an alias to protect me at the club, it protected me from my past. When I saw his face in the audience from my stage tonight, that feeling came rushing back but as soon as I was within 5 feet of him and close enough to feel his warmth it dissipated along with my self control. 

“Do you want more?” His voice interrupted my thoughts and he motioned to the empty glass in my hand. 

“Please.” He quickly got up, grabbing the bottle and bringing it to our spot on his sofa. He filled my glass and set the half full bottle on the table before sitting down, close enough to where I felt the rough denim of his jeans brush against my bare thigh. The action causing my skin to envelope in tiny goosebumps. 

He noticed immediately, his hand fell to my leg and I shivered at his touch. “Are you cold?” 

I gulped down a mouthful of wine and licked my lips to answer him. “No.” 

I watched as his eyes darted to my mouth and felt his hand grip my thigh. His blue eyes met mine and darkened to the color of the sea during a storm. He leaned towards me and my eyelids closed in anticipation. He pushed his lips against mine eagerly, gently using his weight to push me back. Instinctually my legs parted, giving him the space to fall between them. His hands found my sides, his fingers quickly slipping underneath my top and finding the small of my back. He held me to him when I didn’t think it was possible to be any closer. If I had an ounce of hesitation before, it quickly melted away and I moaned into our kiss as he pressed his hips into mine. He smirked into the kiss before he pulled us up into a sitting position and quickly pulled off my shirt. I held my arms up to assist him, and the moment it flew across the room my arms found their way around his shoulders. I kissed up his neck and to his ear. He let out a low growl and pushed me back against the arm of the couch as his hands immediately went to the hem of my pants. I lifted my hips as he pulled them down, my thong going with it in one swift motion. One large hand slid behind my neck, bringing my lips back to his. His long fingers wrapped around my throat, nearly touching each other and he applied the perfect amount of pressure to not fully obstruct my airway. I broke our kiss to gasp at the choking sensation and he smiled wickedly. He held me there, our faces close enough to where our eyes met, and I could feel his warm breath but with just enough space to keep me from kissing him. The smirk never left his face and he never broke eye contact while his other hand found its way from my hip to between my legs. I bit my lip and my eyes rolled back as he worked his rough fingertips around my clit. He quickly found his rhythm and I whimpered. 

“Open your eyes puppe.” I did as I was told and once again looked at the man, I found myself losing control to. He bit his lip as he quickened, expertly rubbing circles around my most sensitive spot and I panted in response. His hold on my neck loosened and he brought me back to his mouth, swallowing every moan as he brought me closer to the edge. I felt myself mere seconds from release, and my legs began to shake. Till used this opportunity to pull away and I glared at him. 

“Not yet” He commanded softly as he stood up undoing the buckle of his pants and stepping out of them. He sat back down and gripped his penis and gave me an expectant look. 

“Get on top.” Once again, I found myself giving in to his commands as I shifted a leg on either side of him. I hovered over him for a moment, waiting for his eyes to meet mine before I sank onto him. I let out a shaky breath as I watched his head lean against the couch, and he mumbled something in German I couldn’t pick up. I gave myself a moment to adjust before I found my leverage. I gripped onto his shoulders and moved up and down. Till’s hands landed on my waist, guiding me. I moaned out as my pace quickened and leaned forward when I became tired. Till’s forehead met mine and our eye contact never broke as he gave me silent encouragement to keep going. 

“я собираюсь кончить” I moaned out as I reached my breaking point. My legs were jello and I couldn’t hold myself up any longer. I sank fully down his length, as my muscles tightened around him. He took over, his arms wrapping around my back, bringing me against him. His mouth found my right breast and he bucked his hips wildly underneath me until he came, only moments after. 

I was silent as we caught our breath with him still inside of me.

“Verdammt das war gut” He smirked, moving the wet strands of hair out of my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Engelchen - little angel 
> 
> я собираюсь кончить - I’m going to cum
> 
> verdammt das war gut - fuck that was good


	11. Eleven

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of Till speaking his native tongue. His voice was muffled through the walls, and although I understood German quite well the combination made it impossible to hear clearly. After a futile attempt to ease drop, I pulled the velvety soft blanket off of me, stood up and stretched. I glanced around the room looking for last night’s clothes and found them folded neatly on the desk. Next to them was a clean black t-shirt. I pulled it over my head and was instantly met with the smell of his laundry detergent. It was thoughtful of Till to leave one of his shirts for me. I wasn’t in a rush to put on tight clothes. The black fabric reached mid-thigh and was made of a comfortable cotton. I walked to the bathroom and glanced at myself in the mirror. Most of my makeup was rubbed off and I only had last night’s mascara visible. I washed my face quickly using hand soap and silently wished I had my face cleanser with me. Content with how I looked, I retreated to the bed and sat on the edge. I wasn’t one to linger during the morning after, but I got the indication that this is what he was expecting. After 10 minutes of him not returning and me avoiding walking out, I left the room. 

I could no longer hear Till and he was absent in both the kitchen and living room. I caught a glimpse of movement outside past the glass sliding doors and I headed to the backyard. He likely went out to smoke. I slid the doors open and stepped onto the terracotta porch. 

“Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass die kleine Maus letzte Nacht zum Spielen gekommen ist” I jumped at the unexpected voice. To my left, Richard was smoking a cigarette sitting at the iron table staring at me and smirking. Till wasn’t far behind him, leaning against the wall of his house nursing a cigarette of his own. 

“Do not mind him puppe, he has no manners. I hope you slept well.” His voice was smooth, but noticeably deeper than usual on account of the early time.

“I did.” My eyes shifted back to Richard, who was still smirking and then back to Till. “I’ll get going, I didn’t know you had company.” 

Till instantly walked over to me and put a hand on my waist. “Nonsense. Stay. Richard came over unannounced after all.” He stated, clearly annoyed with his bandmate’s presence. He pulled a chair out for me and took the seat next to it. I shivered as the metal chair made contact with my bare legs. 

“Ah, yes. But we have business to discuss.” Richard stated, flicking the filter of his cigarette to the ground.

“Go on with it.” Till looked at the guitarist expectedly. 

“Charlotte can’t do the shoot next week.” 

“Verdammt” Till rubbed his hands down his face, clearly stressed. “I don’t know if we can shoot the same vision without her.” He sighed. 

The men were silent for some time, clearly thinking over their options. I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable with the situation. It caught Till’s attention and he gave me an apologetic look. I gave him a weak smile back and his eyes went wide, startling me. “What? What is it?” 

“You.”

“Me?”

“Richard, wir benutzen sie!” 

“Oh no, I don’t model.” I interrupted. 

“Nein! You’d be perfect for it.” Till nodded. I rolled my eyes and looked at Richard, hoping for support but his earlier smirk had returned. 

“He’s right Liebling, you have the look.” 

“Don’t any of you know some real models?” I asked. 

“Of course, we do, but none of them have the look were going for.” Richard laughed. A flash of the camera caught me off guard. “I’m sending a picture to the band and Jes.” 

“You can’t be serious.” As soon as the words left my lips his phone dinged multiple times and he turned the phone to Till. 

“Es ist fertig. Sie lieben die Idee.”

“I didn’t even say yes.” I sank in the chair and groaned unwilling to agree. I would have been flattered at his persistence if the thought of modeling didn’t scare the shit out of me. 

“You’ll get paid by the label. Generously.” I glared at Richard, upset with myself that I couldn’t find a good reason to decline. “Fine.” 

“Thank you. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t think you were perfect for it kleiner Hase” Till’s hand came to rest on my thigh, and I sighed. 

“Consider yourself lucky.” 

“I started calling myself lucky after last night.” He winked.

The sound of Richard’s chair being pushed back was soon heard. “Alright, that’s my cue to leave. I’ll see you at the shoot Divinity. Auf Wiedersehen.”

“Tschüss” I watched as he left out of the gate and raised an eyebrow.

“What is it?” Till asked. 

“You didn’t tell him my name.”

“Nein.” 

“Why?” 

“He didn’t earn it.” He said simply as he pulled the lighter out of his pocket to light another cigarette. 

Till didn’t strike me as the type of man to tell his friends of his private life but for some reason the fact that he kept my name a secret to the others caught me off guard. 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this thus far. Sorry for the delay in posting, I'll be more consistent going forward!
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos!
> 
> Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass die kleine Maus letzte Nacht zum Spielen gekommen ist - You didn’t tell me the little mouse came over to play last night
> 
> verdammt - damn it
> 
> Richard, wir benutzen sie! - Richard, we use her!
> 
> Es ist fertig. Sie lieben die Idee. - its done. They love the idea.
> 
> Auf Wiedersehen - Goodbye
> 
> Tschüss - Bye/ See you later


	12. Eight

I turned over in bed immediately meeting a body next to mine. I opened my eyes to see the waitress from last night and smirked. When I wasn’t on the dance floor with Diamond, I was flirting with Gigi while she brought us more drinks. I asked her what time she got off and the rest was history. 

I sat up and reached for my phone and checked my notifications. Diamond tagged me in pictures from last night and my follower count jumped quite a bit. 

“Good morning” I heard Giselle say as she stretched. I turned and faced her as she adjusted her tank top. “Did I wake you?” 

“I heard you get up, but I wanted to be up at this time.” She smiled. I watched as she looked around my room, just now getting the chance. “Do you live alone?” She continued. 

I nodded. Her face darkened to a shade of red as she blushed, and she avoided my gaze. 

“Why?”

“I was just wondering, I thought you may have been with somebody.” I chuckled immediately knowing who she was referring to. She was expecting Till. 

“Did I disappoint?” Her eyes widened and she shook her head. 

“No, last night was great. It’s just when I first met you, you were with that band. I assumed you were dating one of them.” 

“Nope, that was a one-time thing.”

“Really? Why? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“Well, I’m a stripper.” I spoke slowly studying her face to gage her reaction. I saw a sudden moment of shock brush her features, but she quickly hid it. We did a lot of things last night but talking wasn’t one of them. Until now anyway. “I met a few of them at my club one night, The lead singer invited me to his show, and I went, we went clubbing afterwards and that was it.” I continued. She did a better job of hiding whatever reaction she had this time because she just stared at me for a moment. No doubt hoping I’d continue. 

“You being a stripper makes sense.” I quirked an eyebrow at her, curious to see how she’d follow that up. She caught the meaning, and quickly continued, her cheeks once again turning a cute shade of crimson. “Well your gorgeous, definitely know how to flirt and you’re so confident.” 

“Thank you.” I winked at her and stood up. Still naked, as I didn’t bother to get dressed before sleeping. “Did you want to join me in the shower?”  
I laughed as she scrambled out of bed to follow me. I could get used to having her around. 

~~

It’s been about two weeks and me and Gigi still spend a lot of time together. We decided to stay friends, neither one of us opposed to hooking up whenever the feeling itched. We got along great, and Diamond was thankful to have another girl around. She found it even better that it meant I had someone else to constantly flirt with. 

Diamond just left my apartment to get ready for work and Gigi was doing my makeup and helping me get ready for my shift. Giselle had two jobs, one being the waitressing gig and the other a makeup artist at Sephora. I gladly supported both. She turned my chair so I can face the mirror and see her newest creation. She forgoes my signature lip and gave me a dark but sultry purple in its place. My eyeshadow was more natural then usual with warm browns and a strong thick eyeliner. 

“Thanks babe.” She nodded her head knowingly and I took out my phone to snap a few pictures. Giselle jumping in one to kiss my cheek before heading out of my room. 

“Do you want me to drop you off home?” I asked out loud hoping she would hear me in the living room. 

“Yeah, that’s fine!” She yelled. I packed my duffle bag with my stage shoes, and the outfits I’d be wearing and quickly emptied the money bag I didn’t the night before, in my purse so I could take it to the bank tomorrow. I heard my phone beep and silently thanked whoever texted me as I nearly forgot it.

I picked up the device, immediately noticing it was Till who texted me. 

“Hallo Schatz” it read. 

“Hallo.”

“Such a warm welcome.” I rolled my eyes at his smugness. 

“I’m just full of sunshine.” 

“I do miss your warmth. What are you doing Hase?”

“About to leave for work.” I replied, sending a quick picture of the selfie with Gigi to him. 

“Is that the waitress?!” I smirked and mentally congratulated myself for getting the desired reaction and grabbed my bag and headed to the living room. I’d let his mind wander for a while before I texted back.   
Gigi was cleaning up some of the dishes I made cooking us lunch and had her overnight bag packed and sitting by the front door. 

“You ready to go?”

“Yup!” She set the sponge down and rinsed her hands and skipped over to me. I laughed at her seemingly endless energy and walked out the door with her following behind. 

I dropped her off at her house and got to the club no more than 10 minutes later. Stefan greeted me from the DJ booth, and I reached up on my tippy toes to give him a hug. 

“Diamond is in the dressing room already.” He smiled.

“Thanks Stefan.”

I walked in the back, shuffling by a few of the girls getting ready and sat next to Di. 

“Damn girl, you look hot! Wasn’t expecting the purple. Gigi did it?”

I nodded in reply and began pulling out my outfits asking Diamond’s opinion on which one I should wear for my time on stage and which one I should wear for the floor. 

~~

I walked back in the dressing room at 12:30am just 15 minutes before I was due on stage. I spent most of my shift so far in the VIP room with a regular. His name was Stan and not a single dancer in the club liked him. He paid well, but he would always push the boundaries. Asking for blow jobs and favors. I know a few of the girls have given into him before when money was tight or on a particularly slow night but that’s exactly why he kept trying this shit. Unfortunately, he almost always asked me for VIP when I worked because I found a way to compromise with him. I turned our sessions into a “kinky” game of no touching. I’d use his tie to bind his hands to the chair and give him what I would refer to as a lazy lap dance, but he ate that shit up. 

I was changing into my stage outfit when Diamond walked back in. “I saw Stan walk out of the VIPs.” She stated, already knowing I was in there with him.

“Yup, he literally ruins it for me.” I made a disgusted face and pretended to gag, and she laughed. 

“At least he pays well.” 

“True.” I did one last look in the mirror before heading out to stage. Diamond slapped my ass and I turned around to playfully push her shoulder. 

Stefan knew my times and as soon as I spread the curtain apart and appeared on stage, I heard the song play. 

“You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you”

I smiled and sauntered towards the pole, taking time to survey the crowd and that’s when I saw him. Till was sitting in the same seat I met him in, and our eyes met instantly. I watched as the sides of his mouth turned up in a smirk and my stomach instantly filled with butterflies. Fuck.


End file.
